My Thomas Story Library
"My Thomas Story Library" is a series of small books for children published by Egmont Publishing, in collaboration with HiT Entertainment. Over the course of five years, the company plan to publish a collection of fifty titles, each one devoted individually to a character from the popular television series. The stories featured in some books are loose adaptations of those that feature in the original "Railway Series" by the Reverend W. Awdry, whilst others are adapted from the television series (primarily those featuring characters who were created for the television series). The books are illustrated using special enhanced graphics by Robin Davies and Jerry Smith. Quotation from the publisher's website: "'' . . . 'My Thomas Story Library' stories are closely based on the original books by the Reverend W. Awdry, retold for a new generation of Thomas fans and accompanied by realistic and detailed artwork." Current Titles 2003 * Thomas: Thomas and Gordon/Thomas and the Breakdown Train http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51S70F9VY0L._SS500_.jpg * James: Troublesome Trucks/James and the Coaches http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51KAR73JQ9L._SS500_.jpg * Donald and Douglas: Breakvan/The Deputation [http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51H5M5TP7VL._SS500_.jpg * Toby: Toby and the Stout Gentleman/Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51HJ62KDVHL._SS500_.jpg * Bulgy: Bulgy http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51A4HE1RZVL._SS500_.jpg * Elizabeth: Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/514Z9CZGZ8L._SS500_.jpg * Cranky: Cranky Bugs http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51F761F6M2L._SS500_.jpg * Terence: Thomas, Terence and the Snow http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51E6WTEWJ7L._SS500_.jpg * Skarloey: Crosspatch/Bucking Bronco http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/519BHZG12NL._SS500_.jpg * Mavis: Mavis/Toby's Tightrope http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51TV1JZ4S2L._SS500_.jpg 2004 * Percy: Percy and the Signal/Percy's Promise http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51AB7K0FQQL._SS500_.jpg * Bill and Ben: Heroes http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51CN7VQMNYL._SS500_.jpg * Sir Handel: A Bad Day for Sir Handel http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/512D84FR8WL._SS500_.jpg * Oliver: Escape http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51K2GYFH73L._SS500_.jpg * Bulstrode: Special Attraction http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51H66FDYWHL._SS500_.jpg * Gordon: Edward and Gordon/Whistles and Sneezes http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/517DXH1N83L._SS500_.jpg * Edward: Cows/Old Iron http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51ABHMA4ZXL._SS500_.jpg * Duncan: Passengers and Polish/Gallant Old Engine http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/510KQBSY8WL._SS500_.jpg * Salty: Salty's Secret http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51KFTD0217L._SS500_.jpg * Stepney: Stepney gets Lost http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51K3A33NDEL._SS500_.jpg 2005 * Duck: Duck takes Charge/Donald's Duck http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51PYSRCYYKL._SS500_.jpg * Henry: Coal http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51R2SNHJ56L._SS500_.jpg * Harold: Percy and Harold http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51Q6R1X4T7L._SS500_.jpg * Peter Sam: Special Funnel http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51JKM07WXXL._SS500_.jpg * Emily: Emily's New Coaches/Emily's New Route http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51NY3MWG2PL._SS500_.jpg * Trevor: Saved from Scrap http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51HNDJK48TL._SS500_.jpg * Bertie: Thomas and Bertie http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51T1P4JAYZL._SS500_.jpg * Diesel: Thomas and the Evil Diesel http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/5193421JFXL._SS500_.jpg * Daisy: Daisy/Percy's Predicament/Bull's-Eyes http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51XRW6MZA8L._SS500_.jpg * Spencer: Gordon and Spencer/Edward the Great http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/512VPNA4TSL._SS500_.jpg 2006 * Rheneas: Rheneas and the Roller Coaster http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51RX56NTFZL._SS500_.jpg * Annie and Clarabel: Thomas and the Guard/The Runaway http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51PYH1BZA9L._SS500_.jpg * George: Steamroller http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51BSCR4B1AL._SS500_.jpg * Arry and Bert: Halloween http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51S32EE9C4L._SS500_.jpg * Jack: Jack Jumps In/A Friend in Need http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/516QCD1DA3L._SS500_.jpg * Fergus: Bill, Ben and Fergus http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/510NGATEY0L._SS500_.jpg * Mighty Mac: Mighty Mac http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51374FQJ5EL._SS500_.jpg * Rusty: Rusty Saves the Day http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51TGMMZY1ML._SS500_.jpg * Molly: Molly's Special Special http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51J7V1DEPAL._SS500_.jpg * Harvey: Harvey to the Rescue http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51D5P79EAFL._SS500_.jpg 2007 * Caroline: Train Stops Play http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51PyB8bgFOL._SS500_.jpg * Arthur: The Spotless Record http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51u3MCxbBFL._SS500_.jpg * Murdoch: Peace and Quiet http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51xITG7Bw9L._SS500_.jpg * Freddie: Fearless Freddie http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51r%2BSZY%2BvyL._SS500_.jpg * Neville: Thomas and the New Engine http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51BmcyNJZFL._SS500_.jpg * Rocky: Edward Strikes Out http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51CbsRQIEYL._SS500_.jpg * Rosie: Thomas and the Birthday Mail http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51--Ub-wkOL._SS500_.jpg * Dennis: Thomas' Day Off http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51yk6e1jXIL._SS500_.jpg * Alfie: Alfie Has Kittens http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51go5oXQy8L._SS500_.jpg * The Fat Controller: Trouble in the Shed http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/512bgvZEY4L._SS500_.jpg 2008 * BoCo: The Diseasel http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51PybgFOR._SS500-.jpg * Jeremy: Thomas and the Jet Plane http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51u3MCxbBFR_.SS500-.jpg * Whiff: Emily's Rubbish http://ecx.images-amazon.com.images/I/51xIVG7Bw9M_.SS500-.jpg * Hector: Hector the Horrid http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51dmEKl0pXL._SS500_.jpg * Billy: Don't Be Silly, Billy http://ecx.images-amazon.com.images/I/51BmcyNJTFL._SS500.jpg * The Snowy Special: Henry's Lucky Dayhttp://www.amazon.co.uk/Jeremy/dp/1405237821/ref=sr_1_39?ie=UTF8&s=books&qid=1205693104&sr=1-39 2009 * Madge: Cool Truckings * Stanley * Hank: Heave Ho Thomas * Flora: Tram Trouble * Colin: The Party Surprise 'You' and the Birthday Surprise There is a very special edition of the My Thomas Story Library books being released which allows parents, mothers or fathers of Thomas fans to have their child placed in a Thomas story as a character, who has a special birthday trip with Thomas the Tank Engine. The book is called 'You' and the Birthday Surprise, so this book is a special personalised edition to the My Thomas Story Library collection. Trivia * Donald and Douglas are depicted painted blue, as in the Railway Series books. * The diesel shunter makes an appearance in "Whiff" and "Billy". He is seen with a face and black and yellow 'wasp' stripes. Goofs * Duck has green wheels in "Annie and Clarabel". * Bill and Ben have reversed letters in "Fergus". * Monty is referred to as Max in "Jack". * Sir Handel has a blue bufferbeam in "Skarloey". * James' tender is connected to his valence in "Thomas". * Arry and Bert have red bufferbeams in "Stepney" and "Arry and Bert". * Thomas has no buffers in one of the last pictures in "Rocky". In the same book, Edward's wheels have many goofs, such as in an early picture he's seen with 4 small wheels and later on his side-rods look strange. * BoCo is a CoCo engine because he has 6 wheels at the back, not 4, like CoBos in "BoCo". * Daisy is a CoBo engine because she has 6 wheels at the front, not 4, like BoBos in "Daisy". * Mighty Mac is accidently considered a standard gauge engine in "Mighty Mac". * In Murdoch, after Harvey sais no need to be rude, at the end of Salty's line, it says, Steamed Salty, but Salty is a diesel. Category:Books